


Temple of What?

by Jeremwood_Trash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremwood_Trash/pseuds/Jeremwood_Trash
Summary: The battle buddies have been sent on a mission to explore a temple of Tlazolteotl, an aztec goddess of... What?





	Temple of What?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unintentional rape, mind control.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

One week ago, the Battle Buddies had been called into the agency and told their next mission. Three days later, Jeremy found himself in the middle of the Lacandon Jungle in Mexico, trudging after his partner and looking for some random temple in the middle of nowhere. Now here they stood, starting up at the statue of some goddess Jeremy can't remember the name of, guarding the entrance to her temple. The temple itself was carved from a cliff face, easy to miss thanks to the towering trees and multiple vines.

"Tlazolteotl." Ryan murmured, running a hand through his blonde hair. Right, that was her name. Jeremy wasn't sure what she was the goddess of, but none-the-less, he continued to follow the gent inside the temple. Before them stretched out a long hallway that disappeared into the darkness and the lad pulled out his torch.

"Why are we here?" Jeremy asked, possibly for the hundredth time. It was a far cry from their usual missions, considering they weren't meant to even see another living person out here. 

Ryan, ever patient, turns to walk backwards, a smile on his face and torch pointed towards the ground so that no one was blinded. "We're exploring. Funhaus was seen around these parts looking for a temple. We're supposed to find it first."

"We've found it, haven't we? Can't we just radio in the coordinates and leave? I need a shower."

His partner tsked, turning back to walk forwards before he fell over. "We need to look for anything important, too. Just incase they stumble upon this place before an ex- eva... Ex-ca-vation crew can arrive." Jeremy simply sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to convince his partner to leave. Ryan was just too damn curious sometimes.

The pair finally came to a stop, a set of towering stone doors blocking their way. Vines hung down from the top, but when Jeremy looked closer, trailing the beam of his torch across the top, he could tell there weren't enough to jam the door shut. Ryan seemed to have the same idea, having placed his torch on the ground and began pushing against one of the doors. The lad rolled his eyes, following suit before his partner managed to pull a muscle and together they were able to open the door just enough to squeeze through.

Once he was through, Jeremy's nose was assaulted with stale air, his eyes stinging slightly from the disturbed dust. He turned his torch outwards, following the wall around until it reached the other side of the door. The room was round, the ceiling high enough not to be disturbed by the light of his torch, though some sunlight did filter through a crack. There were other doors leading out, a couple collapsed, and multitudes of statues of the same goddess lining the walls. There were the occasional stone tables and chair and Jeremy found himself walking towards the closet, curiosity finally taking control of his mind.

"I found a ring." Jeremy muttered, picking up the thin, sliver band and brushing his fingers over it. Once the dust was gone, he could see intricate designs, possibly even words, though the lettering didn't match any found on the temple walls. "I'm gonna wear it."

"Jeremy, no!" Ryan called from the next table over. "There's literally a trilogy of movies based on why that's a bad idea."

"There is?"

"Lord of the Rings," Ryan clarified, "which we are going to watch when we get back." With that, the gent turned back to the table he was looking at. Jeremy shrugged, looking back down at the ring. They were just movies, and this was just ring. With that thought, he slipped it onto his pinkie, smiling over at Ryan to make sure he wasn't busted.

But no, his partner was currently leaning over the table, trying to get a better look at something. The little sunlight in the room had given his hair a slight golden glow and Jeremy found his eyes wandering down the curve of his back and stopping to stare at his ass.

The next thing Jeremy knew, he was stalking towards the older man. At his approach, Ryan turned, smiling slightly. "Of course you put the ring on." He sighed. "Jerem-" Said man cut him off, crashing lips against Ryan's as his hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him down to make the kiss easier. "Jeremy." He kissed harder. "Wait. Stop." He couldn't hear the other man, his mind hazy as he absently ground his hardness against the gent's leg. It felt good, the roughness of his pants scratching at him, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to be inside Ryan, needed to be.

Jeremy's hand moved from the shirt and started unbuckling his own pants, growling when it didnt work at first. Ryan stepped back once he was free, face flushed as he tried to catch his breath. "Jeremy, please. Wait a moment." He didn't. Once he was free, Jeremy turned to the gent and spun him around, bending him over the table, not hearing the grunt of pain. His hands worked quickly on his partner's buckle, his member leaking precum onto the other man's pants. "Jeremy..."

Finally, _finally_ , Ryan's pants were gone, and Jeremy wasted no time before he was burying himself inside, eyes closed, ignoring the pained cries of his partner. He let out a groan, happy to be finally in _something_ , before picking up a fast pace. In, out. In, out. Jeremy could only go harder, faster. A voice at the back of his mind telling him to stop but the haze was enough to muffle it. He wanted to cum, to spill his seed, basking in the sounds his partner made every time he brushed against his prostrate.

When he opened his eyes, his vision was filled with spots, but he could see Ryan, shaking under him as he pounded away. The man was a mess and the sight spurred Jeremy on, thrusting harder, his nails digging into Ryan's hips. He could feel the muscles in the gent's ass clench around him as the other came, a low moan dragging out of his throat at the feel of the other's orgasm.

He knew he was close. Still needed to cum. Wanted. Hadn't yet. God it felt good, but at the same time it hurt. He needed to cum. "Can't." His voice was rough with lust and breathless. "Need to... Cum. I can't." He growled, biting Ryan's back with closed eyes. He didn't know how long they had been going for, but he could feel his muscles starting to ache. He could barely register when his hand was taken, fingers working to remove the ring. Once it was gone, Jeremy's hips stuttered, a moan falling from his lips as he finally released his seed.

Without opening his eyes, the lad sank to the ground, resting his head against the cool stone of the table. Once he had caught his breath slightly, he opened his eyes and looked around. There was his partner, sitting against the table nest to him, shaking and with closed eyes. Jeremy could see where Ryan had came on the table and where the tears had fallen from his eyes.

_What did he just do?_

"Rye..." His voice was raw and he cleared his throat, guilt sitting heavily in his chest, almost blocking his airways. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know why I. I'm so sorry."

The other man opened his eyes, blue meeting brown. "It's okay," he whispered, trying to sit up a bit straighter. "But next time? Don't put on random jewelery you find in a temple, okay?" Jeremy nodded, reaching out to him before dropping his hands in his lap.

"I'm so sorry." Ryan sighed, crawling forwards until he was able to curl up against the younger. Jeremy's arms instantly wound around him, holding tightly. "Did I... Did it hurt?"

"A little," Ryan replied. "It wasn't all bad, though. If you wanted. Maybe another time. We could, uh. We could, do it again? But you know, more lube." He was rambling.

Jeremy frowned, looking at his partner who refused to meet his gaze. "I thought you were straight."

"Bi."

"Hunh, me too." Finally, Ryan smiled, burying his face in Jeremy's chest with a happy sigh. Yeah, it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So... That was a thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tlazolteotl, goddess of lust, carnality, sexual misdeeds


End file.
